


The Best and The Worst of Them

by MicoolandVav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoolandVav/pseuds/MicoolandVav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1- Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lesson in Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> More like the best and the worst of me.  
> Doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge, so this should be fun. I saw a lot of people doing teenage AH OT6 ones, so I decided to jump on the bandwagon, though I may stray from their teenage years and ebb more towards childhood/present in some prompts, we'll see.  
> REMIND ME TO DO THIS EVERYDAY! Do NOT let me forget!!!

When Gavin approached the group of boys in the school parking lot, attempting to hide his puffy, teary eyes and red face, the three oldest men were immediately up in arms.

The two younger boys, still in school with the Brit, went to his side and embraced him, allowing the emotional boy to hide his sniffles.

"Was it the same asshole?" Geoff growled, arms crossed, a surly expression haunting his face. Gavin didn't reply, just buried his face into Michael's neck and held tighter to Ray's fingers, whose arms were wrapped around his torso. Michael threaded his fingers through Gavin's hair, looking over to Geoff.

"He won't leave Gav alone," Michael reported, "He knows I'll deck him if he bugs me, and Ray just doesn't react. But that homophobic bitch can get to Gav in seconds."

A strangled, distressed noise sounded from where Gavin's face was nuzzled against Michael's shoulder.

"I'm going to fucking teach this little prick a lesson," Geoff yelled, beginning to march off for the school. When he passed the two boys cradling their sensitive British lover, the Brit's hand caught Geoff's.

"Don't," Gavin sniffed, squeezing the tattooed man's hand. 

"But Gav, he's gotta learn," Geoff protested, as though a beating was the only way the bully would learn. Jack and Ryan stood by, Ryan's head rested on Jack's shoulder as they looked on with bothered expressions. 

"He's not worth your time," Gavin had lifted his head from Michael's shoulder, still held tight against him. One hand had remained tangled with Ray's fingers, while his other held fast to Geoff's.

"But he's hurting you, Gav."

"Yeah, but then you guys are here and everything's alright." Gavin smiled timidly at him, and Geoff's anger dissipated. Gavin's continuing desire to spare others, even when those others were scum, amazed Geoff. 

"Well if he ever uses more than words, he's not getting off so easy." Geoff stepped closer to the three, pressing his lips to Gavin's forehead.

"If he ever uses more than words," Michael interjected, "I'd get to him long before you." 

The Brit nodded, not releasing Geoff's or Ray's hands until the six of them all climbed into Ryan's truck.

It was Friday, and that meant sleepover night. That alone was enough to cheer up the Brit, who found himself tucked in the back seat between Geoff and Michael, his left hand cradled in Geoff's lap.


	2. Geoff's Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff's laugh brings all the boys together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Geoff's laugh. A lot. It makes me warm and fuzzy. Some of you probably agree. So that's the star of this ficlet. :)

Gavin squirmed distractedly, stretching his arms out above his head, disturbing the five pairs of hands holding controlliers that were rested on various parts of his body.

"Dammit Gavin!" Ray exclaimed, Michael's triumphant laugh sounding over the Puerto Rican's dismayed whining. "You ruined my streak! Don't squirm!" Ray whined, poking Gavin in the side. Gavin squeeked and jerked again, and most of the boys were just grateful Gavin had squished any of their precious bits.

"You gotta not move, Gav!" Geoff yelled distractedly, his laugh silencing the room save for the sounds of shooting on the television. All five of the boys paused to listen to Geoff's laugh, a laugh which had helped them all to fall in love. Gavin's eye caught each of his boys', all of them were smiling softly.

Geoff's laugh stopped then, "What's wrong?" Geoff sounded perplexed, and each of them chuckled softly in reply.

Gavin rolled off their laps, bringing himself to his feet.

"I think it's movie time!" He declared and marched off to grab the foam mattress they laid on the floor of the older boys' apartment when they wanted to cuddle. Or more, which was often the case.

He huffed, dragging the heavy mattress into the space the others had cleared. Ray had put in the movie and settled back onto the couch with Jack, curled against his side with Geoff on Jack's other side.

"Hey Gav, let me help!" Michael grabbed a corner, the act of dragging the mattress becoming much simpler now that there were two of them doing it.

Ryan spread the sheet over it before settling down with his back against the couch, between Jack's knees.

Gavin excitedly curled into Ryan's lap and the older man wrapped his arm around Gavin's waist. Michael had claimed Ryan's other arm, curling himself underneath.

All boys settled down for a loving night of cuddles and horrible action movies, with light hearts and the sound of Geoff's infectious laugh cradling them with warmth.


	3. Price of Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The price of admission to movie night in Ryan's bed is a little more pleasing than that of the movie theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I missed yesterday, but here's prompt 3 - Gaming/Watching a Movie  
> I've been sick with a migraine and now some weird stomach bug the last two days. I'll catch up this weekend, hopefully!

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Michael screamed at the television, knocking elbows with Gavin, causing the Brit to drive his car off the track.

"Micoo-" Gavin's whine was cut short when Ray jerked and bumped into Gavin.

"Ray!" Gavin complained, dropping his crontrolled in his lap, "I'm done with Mario Cart!" The teen declared, setting the controlled into Michael's lap before getting up.

He walked off and it wasn't until Ray had kicked Michael's ass and the two shut the system off that they went to find where Gavin had gone. With fingers laced together, the two walked down the hall to their older boyfriends' room, finding Gavin nestled in Ryan's arms.

A movie was playing; some sappy movie that neither boy particularly cared about but Gavin seemed entranced with.

"Mind if we join?" Michael inquired from the doorway. Ryan raised his chin from Gavin's head, opening his eyes as he did so.

"Admittance is near nakedness," Ryan eyed his two boys, having managed already to have Gavin strip down to his boxers.

Michael and Ray both chuckled, having been eyeing up their half naked boyfriends.

"That sounds fair," Michael allowed, the two stripping off their clothes in a slightly suggestive way. Gavin was too fixed to the movie, but Ryan hummed in appreciation. The two boys climbed into bed at this, curling close to Gavin and Ryan. The older man placed a kiss to each of their lips before settling back in comfortably. 

"When will Geoff and Jack be home?" Ray asked, head settled on Michael's shoulder, eyes already closed.

"Late," Ryan answered softly so as to not distract Gavin, "Geoff texted me and said they were stuck at work for at least a couple more hours." 

"Aww," Michael grumbled.

***

The room was dark save for the digital glow of the television, and when the two men who had returned home late at night turned it off the room was plunged into darkness. Geoff chuckled at the chorus of soft snores that he heard nearly every night. 

"Come on, bed time Jack." He told the man at his side, the two stripping down and crawling into bed. Ray shifted in his sleep when Geoff's arms circled him and Geoff cuddled back into Jack. Jack's arms snaked around Geoff, his head resting just behind Geoff's on their shared pillow.

"Looks like we missed movie night," Geoff whispered with dismay.

"Too bad. The aftermath is cozy, though," Jack's breath tickled Geoff's neck, causing him to shiver.

"That's true." Geoff sighed, "Good night, Jack."

"Night, love." Jack breathed, curling around Geoff.

The sounds of soft snores and sleepy sniffles lulled the two tired men to sleep.


	4. Birthday Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan really loves his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4 - On a Date !

Ryan sighed, "Jack, Geoff, where are we going?"   
The man turned his head this way and that, attempting to see from the bottom of his blindfold. The two men in the front of the car chuckled good-naturedly, further frustrating the blind folded man in the back seat.  
"You'll see, love." Jack replied.  
"It's date night, though, not blind fold the birthday boy night." Ryan pouted, arms crossing over his chest.  
"Yes, yes." Geoff spoke dismissively, and Ryan knew him well enough to know that he was waving his hand.  
Ryan couldn't help but chuckle, no matter how cross he felt for being blindfolded on his birthday.  
Not long after, he felt the car and when his door was opened, soft jazz music floated into the car on the fresh air.  
Geoff reached in, unbuckling the unseeing man's seatbelt.  
"Come on, Ryan." Geoff spoke gently, fingers gliding across Ryan's cheek before grabbing his hands and helping him from the car.  
"Where are we?" Ryan asked, straightening. It was quite chilly, but not too cold for early December.  
"Just a minute." Geoff answered, arm around Ryan's waist to guide him. Ryan huffed, finally giving up. He was led up the stairs before being stopped.  
"Alright, we're here." Geoff told him, removing the blindfold.  
Ryan blinked several times, the area he was standing in bathed with the flow of several strings of fairy lights. A table sat in the center, six chairs around them. Four were occupied, three by Ryan's grinning lads and the fourth by Jack.  
"Happy Birthday!" All five exclaimed to Ryan, who smiled.  
"This seems like an adequate date night." Ryan remarked. Each of them grinned as he took his seat at the head of the table.  
"Here, Ryan." Ray said, passing a fake golden crown to Ryan. The man laughed and took placing it on his head.  
"Thank you," Ryan grinned. Ray's answering grin was brilliant.  
"What's for dinner?" Ryan inquired.  
The boys laughed, opening their boxes of food.  
"Chinese!" Gavin declared.  
Ryan grinned, "Lovely."  
"Let's eat!" Geoff declared.  
* * * * *  
"Happy birthday to you," The boys all sang. Michael walking out with the cake in hand, candles alight.  
Ryan was glowing, pleased with how his birthday date with his boy's was going.  
"Happy birthday dear Ryan!" They sang, Gavin and Ray out of sync as Michael set the cake on the table in front of Ryan.  
"Happy Birthday to you!" They finished, clapping excitedly as Ryan blew the candles out.  
"We love you, Ryan!" Gavin told him with a grin.  
"I love you guys too," Ryan replied softly and looking at the five grinning faces, he truly did feel loved.  
"Cake!" Geoff exclaimed, wielding the designated cake cutting knife.  
Truly a good birthday date night, Ryan thought.


	5. Spread the Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys just love to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5 - Kissing

Michael groaned at the feeling of strong fingers tugging his curls, tilting his head back so teeth could graze his neck and leave their mark.  
"Fuck," He breathed heavily, "Fuck Gavin," He groaned louder when the Brit bit down on his shoulder, free hand dragging up Michael's bare stomach.  
Michael's hair was released briefly, before being seized once more and Michael's lips were tugged down to meet Gavin's.  
Gavin nibbled at Michael's lips, groaning as the curly-haired boy rutted against Gavin.  
"I love you, Gavin," Michael moaned against his lips. Gavin silenced him with a kiss.  
\---  
"Ray!" Ryan called from the kitchen. Just the two of them were home.  
"Yeah?" Ray skidded into the room, controller in hand.  
"Want some breakfast?" Ryan asked, eyeing the disheveled, early morning look on Ray's face.  
"Sure, what's for breakfast?" He asked, walking into the room and leaning against the counter.  
"Pancakes. Here, taste." Ryan dipped his finger into the sweet batter and held it out for Ray, who obediently licked the batter from it.  
Ryan smirked, "Mmm," Ray hummed. He squeaked shortly after, when Ryan grabbed him and lifted him onto the counter.  
"Let me have a taste," Ryan mumbled, fingers resting on Ray's upper thighs as he leaned in to kiss Ray, sliding his tongue along his lower lip. Ray shuddered, tangling his fingers in Ryan's hair.  
\---  
"Michael?" Ray murmured, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
"Yeah?" Michael rolled, scooting back to allow Ray into the bed.  
Ray climbed in, letting Michael wrap both his blanket and arms around Ray tightly. Michael rolled over on top of him, pressing light kisses to his neck.  
"What's wrong, Ray?" Michael breathed, nibbling Ray's earlobe.  
Ray groaned at the placement of Michael's knee.  
"Nightmare." He answered, fingers tangling into his curls.  
"Want me to kiss the bad away?" Michael murmured. Ray smiled hesitantly at the mention of their nightmare ritual.  
"Yes, please." Ray replied.  
Michael smiled against Ray's neck, pressing light kisses from the base of Ray's neck and up across his jaw. Ray hummed, fingers working in Michael's hair and down his neck. Michael pressed kisses to Ray's cheeks, forehead, eyelids, and nose. Finally, he kissed Ray's lips gently.  
"You're okay, baby." Michael murmured against Ray's soft, yielding lips. The boy hummed his agreement, wrapping a leg around Michael's and tightening his fingers in Michael's locks.  
\---  
"Geoff!" The yell brought the tattooed man into the bedroom, where he found Jack sprawled on the bed, naked save for the blanket in his lap. He watched his boyfriend, his bedroom expression on.  
"Care to join me?" He asked seductively.  
"You shit, I thought something was wrong." Geoff laughed, climbing into bed, pressing Jack down into the mattress. He kissed Jack deeply before pulling back, straddling Jack and pulling his shirt off. Jack pulled him down, a little too rough and they bumped, foreheads gently. Geoff pulled back, blinking before focusing on Jack. Jack grinned up at Geoff and both men slowly began laughing.  
"God, I love you." Geoff laughed, cupping Jack's cheek and kissing his laughing boyfriend.


	6. Loneliness is Sated by a Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's missing his boys, alone at school without Michael and Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes  
> Sorry it's so short!

Gavin trudged through the school hallway, oversized sweater hanging on his thin frame. He made his way to his classroom, where he settled down at the table he shared with his boys. Neither were in their seats. The Brit huffed, crossing his arms and holding onto the ends of the sleeves.   
As the teacher droned on, Gavin missed his boys. Even though he'd seen them the day before, he hated being away from them. He hoped Geoff and Jack were taking care of them. Ryan and Gavin had been exiled, having not gotten sick yet.  
The day passed in a blur of lonely and wafts of Ryan's warm scent. When, finally, the end of the day came, Gavin took his bag and marched as quickly as possible for the parking lot. He was bumped around, but he didn't mind. He was just excited to be with his boyfriend and be less lonely.  
"Ryan!" He exclaimed, spotting him leaned up against his truck. He ran to him, jumping into his arms and clinging to him like a life line.  
"Lonely day?" Ryan asked, kissing Gavin's forehead. The boy practically vibrated in Ryan's arms, bringing forth a laugh.  
"Yes." Gavin pouted, Ryan pushing him back to look him over.  
"Are you wearing my sweater?" He asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.   
The boy squirmed under the scrutiny, fingers worrying the ends of the sleeves, "Yes." He admitted with a hesitant smile.   
When Ryan's smirk showed that he was judging Gavin. "I was lonely!" Gavin insisted, pouting at his boyfriend.   
Ryan laughed again, "Ah, dear, it's alright." Ryan replied, kissing Gavin gently. "Besides," He told him, releasing him and opening the door of the truck, "It looks good on you."   
Gavin felt the heat rush to his cheeks, smiling at Ryan. He didn't feel so lonely anymore.


	7. Let's Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads and the gents come up with their costume ideas separately this year, it seems that they have similar ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7 - Cosplaying

The lads laughed together, waiting at Gavin's house for the gents to pick them up. Halloween night had finally come, each of them having planned their outfits meticulously around the minecraft skins they used when they had their game nights.  
Michael lifted his hood, adorned with brown bear ears, and fluffed out his curls. He shifted his yellow pants further up his hips and fussed with the bandage on his leg one last time before hefting the diamond sword he'd asked Ryan to fashion for him a few months prior. He lifted his head to look at his boys. Ray was adorned in a tuxedo, red rose in his hand. He'd insisted on getting a real one, but he was taking great care to maintain its perfect state. The Puerto Rican smiled at him, and Michael felt the familiar tingling warmth in the pit of his stomach. He returned the smile, a tad deviously, before Gavin held out a chain to Michael. The boy turned his attention to the Brit, accepting the necklace with the minecraft diamond hanging from it.  
"Thanks boi!" Michael grinned, "Got yours?" He considered the tight body suit Gavin had on, the tightness leaving little to the imagination and the creeper pattern distracting the eye just enough. Michael's eye found the creeper face necklace hanging around Gavin's neck as the Brit nodded in response.  
Michael happily linked the necklace around his own neck as Gavin pulled his black knee pads on.   
"Here, Vav." Ray spoke, giving Gavin his creeper scarf.  
"Thanks, X-Ray." Gavin grinned, tying the scarf around his neck. He'd taken to calling Ray that recently. Michael thought it was cute, and about damn time Ray had a pet name. The Brit tied up his boots before a horn honked outside.  
"Let's party!" Ray exclaimed, running out the door and into the truck waiting outside.   
Michael and Gavin followed, excited to see what the Gent's had come up with for their costumes that year.

-

The boys laughed heartily when all six were out of the truck, outside the house that was already raging with the Halloween party taking place inside. The outside was decked out in spooky paraphernalia, fake cobwebs and skeletons and motion-detector screamers that made passers-by cry out in surprise.  
"Count on us to have the same idea!" Ray laughed.  
"Fuck," Michael chuckled.  
Ryan laughed, swatting Gavin's gloved hands away from the hem of his knee-length red plaid kilt.  
"It's a kilt, Gavin, leave it be!"   
"But Ry," Gavin grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "I just wanted to know if you were wearing underwear!"   
Geoff's laugh sounded loud and true, Michael and Ray following his lead.  
"Don't worry, Gav." Jack interrupted, "I checked already."   
Ryan flushed, and Gavin laughed, looking over their costumes. Ryan with his kilt, white shirt, black vest and gloves. Geoff in all black save for his green hooded scarf and Jack in red pants and an oversized green jacket, goggles rested atop his head. They were great renditions of their characters.  
"Come on," Ray said, "I want to get high!"  
Each of them laughed as they followed their tuxedo'd boyfriend into the house for a night of scares and forbidden fun.


	8. Happiness Among Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wanted to relax the men he loved, and have them ease their worries for a night. At least, allow Gavin to carry the weight of their worries for that night. He wanted them to be at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8 - Shopping

Gavin hummed happily, walking down the street calmly. He had a bag in hand, and he perked up when he spotted the liquor store in front of him. A moment later he was inside, perusing the aisles of alcoholic beverages. He wanted to cook his boys dinner. His mind reeled with what alcohol he might buy them, newly of legal age. Ray, of course, was not legal, but the boy preferred a bit of the green herb over the raging hangovers in the morning. So instead of worrying about his Puerto Rican lover, he grabbed a bottle of Geoff’s favourite whiskey and some various other bevs that he knew the boys enjoyed. He showed his id at the checkout, as was required, and paid. Hauling the bags, he went on his way to the next grocery store, where he picked up the last of the items he needed for the dinner.   
He knew that Geoff had been under a lot of stress lately, he’d heard Ryan and the man talking about finances. They had just recently moved to Austin as a group, finding their own home with the right accommodations for the six of them. They’d made it with Youtube, and had been offered a part in Roosterteeth. Geoff’s friend, Burnie, had started the company and asked him on, knowing Geoff and the others made videos on Youtube. The company was still small, though, and the group didn’t make quite enough money to support themselves, was what it sounded like to Gavin.   
But he wanted Geoff to forget about that for the time being. Gavin wanted to relax the men he loved, and have them ease their worries for a night. At least, allow Gavin to carry the weight of their worries for that night. He wanted them to be at ease.   
As Gavin saw the move, they were taking a leap into a new life. One where, maybe, Gavin and Ray wouldn’t get beaten up for being polyamorous and where Geoff wouldn’t have to worry about offending anyone’s parents if he drank at dinner. They were somewhere new, and that somewhere was much more open to them than their old life had been. It was a new page in their story! And Gavin wanted his loves for at least that night to be able to relax and appreciate that fact.  
So, when Gavin returned home before the rest of them, he set straight to work at prettying up the apartment. He dimmed the lights in the dining room, lit candles and used the nice tablecloth. He set the table with matching china, setting Geoff’s best drinking glass at his spot at the table. Each of their preferred glasses going in their own spots. Gavin hoped they’d maybe comment on his attention to the fine details, the nice undertones that Gavin laid about to accentuate the loveliness of the evening.   
Of course, Gavin forgot one crucial detail: He was a shit cook. So, when the pasta was overcooked and he burnt the sauce he’d prepared from scratch, he screamed profanities for several minutes before sinking to the floor in defeat, crying softly. His arms wrapped around his knees, enclosing his head in a safe cocoon where he would hopefully not be reminded of his failed attempt at easing his boyfriends’ pain’s.   
Ray was the first to find him, following the burnt smell into the kitchen, “Gavin, what are you cooking?” He asked, before spotting the Brit curled up against the oven, his frame shaking with his spilled frustration. “Oh, Gav, what is it?” Ray frowned, calling the rest of them into the kitchen with a simple ‘In here!’  
There was cooing and soft chuckles, hands belonging to six different people touching his shoulders, head, knees and back gently at various times. Gavin felt loved, and cared for, despite the fact that he was incapable of instilling that feeling in the very men who gave him that feeling.  
“I’m so sorry,” Gavin sniffled, “I went out and I bought everything to make you guys a nice dinner,” Gavin was looking up at them, furiously rubbing at his leaking eyes. His face was blotchy from crying, his cheeks and neck heated with shame. The five in front of him were looking at him with varying degrees of pity.   
“If you burnt it, Gav, that’s no big deal.” Jack told him, softly, always quick to comfort everyone.  
“But I know that you guys are worried about whether or not we can afford this place and if we can stay here,” Gavin hiccupped, “And I just wanted to ease you for tonight. Because I like it here, and I wanted you guys to be relaxed enough to see why I like it here.”  
“Oh, Gav,” Geoff sighed, hand in Ryan’s. The two looked at him with pity, brows furrowed with the emotion, “You heard that?”   
Gavin nodded, “I know I shouldn’t eavesdrop but you sounded so bloody worried that I couldn’t ignore it. But I like it here. We’re all different here, we’re happier, I think. I just wanted to make you all a nice dinner and help you see how bloody wonderful it is here.” He huffed, rubbing at his eyes again.  
Geoff and Ryan chuckled softly, “We love it here, Gavin.” Ryan spoke, moving Ray aside enough so he could lean down in front of the Brit, “It’s perfect and everything we’d ever wanted for you guys. We’re not behind or anything, we’re just worrying about the future.” He explained.  
“Yeah, Gav, nothing’s too bad.” Geoff spoke up, “So what do you say we order some pizza and cuddle on the couch?” He offered, grinning when he earned a small smile from the Brit.  
“I bought you guys your favourite bevs, too.” He said, “And I bought you soda, Ray!” The Puerto Rican grinned at him, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“Thanks Vav, I love that you always take me into consideration.” He told him, giving Gavin a warm, tingly feeling. He’d been recognized like he’d wanted to be, which was all Gavin could have really asked for at the end of the day. And that, as Jack pulled out his phone and ordered pizza, had Gavin smiling and happy. He stood and helped Michael dump out his failed dinner, cleaning the dishes with their little Rage Quitter.   
Geoff’s hand pressed neatly into the small of Gavin’s back at he washed the pot, breath tickling Gavin’s neck as he spoke, “Thank you, really. It’s the thought that counts.” Geoff told him, pressing a kiss to the back of his head, “And you always have the nicest thoughts, Gav.” He added, kissing his shoulder and walking off.   
Gavin felt warm and fuzzy all over as he finished up the dishes, joking with Michael about how awful a cook he was. He was entirely happy, because he’d still succeeded in easing his love’s, despite failing at the fancy dinner.  
“Oh!” Gavin said, just as he settled into Ryan’s lap on the couch, immediately standing once again and rushing into the dining room. He blew out the candles, not wanting to accidentally catch anything on fire. That would only spoil the mood.  
He returned to the living room, pausing unnoticed for a moment to listen to the light bickering between Michael and Jack about what movie they should watch. Ray put in his vote for the most violent movie they could find, and Ryan and Geoff held hands, their laced fingers resting nicely on Michael’s lap. Jack and Ray were cuddling on the end of the couch, Ray’s feet pressed against Geoff’s thigh and the tattooed man played absentmindedly with the lad’s toes.   
When Gavin took up his spot on Ryan’s lap again, head nestling into the crook of the man’s shoulder, Ryan looked at him questioningly.   
“Why’d you get up?”  
“No reason,” Gavin smiled, kissing Ryan’s cheek, before chiming in with his vote for the movie they should watch. Gavin felt at peace, glad to see that each of them were smiling happily.


	9. Not Always as Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin goes to pick Dan up from the airport, but his fun time with Dan takes a turn for the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a shooting in this and character injury. If that's not okay with you, then skip this chapter and go on to the next one! Please, don't read this if it's upsetting to you!
> 
> Prompt 9 - Hanging out with friends

“When are you leaving, Gav?” Michael asked, ruffling his damp hair with his hand, having dropped his towel to his floor.   
The Brit eyed his boyfriend, smiling, “Well, I was going to leave now, but Dan’s plane won’t be here for a bit... So I could leave in a while,” His answer was slow and suggestive, and the curly haired boy laughed in response. He motioned Gavin over, and the Brit tugged his shirt off as he walked over. His hands found Michael’s hips, pulling the naked boy flush against him before hungrily pressing his lips to Michael’s.  
The boy groaned pulling his lips away from Gavin’s and dragging them along his jaw, teeth scraping at his neck. Gavin shuddered, fingers gripping Michael’s hips as the other tugged off the remainder of Gavin’s clothing.   
“Hey, can I join?” Ray asked from the doorway, shirt already off. The two turned to look at Ray, grinning wolfishly despite their heavy lids.   
“Of course, Ray.”  
-  
“Dan. Dan!” Gavin cried, spotting his best friend as he exited the gate, his fellow Brit running over and wrapping his arms around him. “Hey, B.” He laughed in Dan’s ear, hugging him tight before letting him go.   
“How’ve you been?” Gavin grinned, excited to be seeing him.   
“Good, you?”  
“Bloody fantastic.”  
When Dan laughed, Gavin knew he was happy. They both were. It was the first time in a while since Gavin had seen Dan happy.   
The two retrieved Dan’s things, chatting away as they made their way out of the bag retrieval area.   
Before they could leave, though, a bone-rattling shot rang through the area they were in. Gavin jumped, but it was Dan that dropped his bags and grabbed Gavin’s hand, dragging the boy behind cover. When Gavin looked to his military friend he noticed that his chest was already heaving, but his eyes weren’t wide. They were calm and focused. He peered around for the source, ducking down when another shot rang. Screams filled Gavin’s ears, causing him to begin to shake and duck down as low as he could. Dan’s hand was on his, a rock to anchor him.   
“W-What is-“ Gavin started, but Dan cut him off with a hand over his mouth, pressing with just enough pressure for Gavin to know he needed to shut up.   
A shot rang again, and Dan tensed visibly, Gavin admired the control that Dan demonstrated. He knew he’d never be able to do what Dan did.   
Footsteps sounded in the room, ambient due to its hard flooring and clinical walls. A voice spoke, but all Gavin could make of it around the ringing in his ears was that it was threatening. He didn’t hear the words, just the tone. And it wasn’t pleasant. He felt his body shudder, and Dan’s hand returned to Gavin’s, squeezing his fingers tightly. Gavin took a deep breath, his body shuddering less so as he released the breath.   
A moment passed, the footsteps sounding farther away now, “I didn’t see this being how we’d spend our time together, B.” Gavin breathed, and Dan squeezed his fingers once more reassuringly.   
“We’ll be okay, Gav.” His murmur was barely audible, but Gavin nodded nonetheless.  
When the steps grew louder once more, Gavin began to cry. The tears were silent, flooding down his cheeks, brought on by the thought that he may never get to see his boys again. He may never get to spend another night curled in Geoff’s arms, or messing around with Michael and Ray, or testing Jack’s endless patience, or playing video games with Ryan at ungodly hours.   
“I want to go home, B.” Gavin breathed, and Dan squeezed his fingers, not acknowledging the Brit otherwise.   
Eventually, the footsteps were so loud Gavin wanted to cover his ears and sob. When Dan lunged away from Gavin, out of their safe place, and another shot sounded, Gavin let out a strangled cry. Three more followed before the room grew painfully silent, Gavin’s ears ringing like he’d just spent hours in a nightclub.   
He pushed away the paralyzing fear, somehow making out a groan over the deafening silence, and peered around the corner of the wall they’d hid behind. There, Dan rolled onto his back, hand pressed firmly against his side. Red blossomed from his white t-shirt where his hand was pressed, causing Gavin to let out a pained squeak before scurrying over, fumbling in his pocket to get his phone. He didn’t even notice the man lying on the floor, bullet clean through his temple, until he dropped the phone next to the body. Gavin’s eyes paused on him for a long moment, thinking of how easily this man could have taken his life, before Dan’s voice broke through his trance.  
“Don’t worry, B.” Gavin cried gently, emergency dialing. He gripped Dan’s free hand tightly, looking at him with his brow drawn together, “Is that the only place you got shot?”   
When Dan nodded, “Good, well- Not good, but –“ His rambling ceased when the operator picked up, “Yes! I need an ambulance at the airport!” He told the woman on the other end of the line, “There’s been a shooting and I don’t know how many people are hurt but my friend, he’s bleeding. He got shot in the side,” Gavin huffed out, his throat feeling like it was closing with his grief and fear. Dan’s fingers squeezed Gavin’s tightly, bringing the man back into the moment. He listened, responding appropriately to the woman on the other end of the line and remaining on it as she instructed, until the paramedics came and took Dan. Gavin followed behind, hands shaking terribly as he was ushered into the back of Dan’s ambulance.   
-  
“Gavin!” Geoff’s cry brought the boy out of his stupor, and Gavin looked down at his hands. They were still shaking terribly. Somewhere, in the back of Gavin’s mind, he taunted himself.   
You pleb, He told himself, Dan risked his life for you and you cried. Now you’re shaking like a leaf. You little pussy.  
He wasn’t allowed to wallow long, though, as soon he was being pulled into the safe comfort of five pairs of arms. Each was vying to touch him, to confirm that he was safe and sound and not harmed.   
“Dan’s hurt,” Gavin sobbed, face burying into Geoff’s shoulder. He clung to the older man like a life-line, and ignored the collective gasp of the other five. “He saved my life, and whoever else was there, and he got shot. His visit to America and he got shot. He’s never going to want to come back.”  
“Oh, Gav, Dan loves you. He’ll come back. Go see him, we were told he’s awake when we walked up here.” Jack’s voice was soothing, and after some comfort from the each of the five around him, the Brit bucked up and marched grimly off to his best friend’s hospital room.  
When he saw Dan, pale-faced and harrowed, he squeaked in pain. “B,” He sniffed, and Dan smiled at him.   
“Don’t worry, Gav, I’ve had worse. This is nothing. Clean through muscle. And it earned me some extra time off,” He grinned. There was always the bright side of things with Dan. Gavin moved to his side, taking his friend’s hand.   
“So you’re still going to visit me in America?” He asked hopefully.  
The dark-haired Brit laughed, before wincing at the motion, “Of course, Gav. Of course I will.” He squeezed his hand.  
“I’m sorry us hanging out turned out so shitty,” Gavin apologized, settling into a chair to talk to Dan.   
“It’s always interesting with you, Gav.” Dan smiled, and Gavin’s returning smile was bright like his teary eyes.  
The two talked until each passed out, and hours later the five men entered the room to see Gavin and Dan snoring softly, heads both resting on the bed.  
“Sometimes, I think Gavin and Dan love eachother more than Gavin loves us.” Ryan commented softly, his tone good-natured and loving. Michael smiled, and Ray laughed quietly.  
“Of course they do. They’ve been best friends since before we even met Gav.” Geoff’s reply was soft, and soon after he ushered the four others out of the room. They would return in the morning, but for now Geoff thought it was best to leave the two friends be.


	10. The Two Times He Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ray haven't met any of their boys yet; the two naive freshmen ironically meet them for the first time at a party. Gavin makes two mistakes that night, and one will shape the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10 - With Animal Ears

“Ray!” Fifteen year old Gavin exclaimed, “Look what I found!” He held the two headbands up like a prize, hoping his friend liked them. Ray wanted to be cats for Halloween, and Gavin indulged him because that’s just what he always did. Ray grinned, reaching out with grabby hands.  
“Gimme gimme!” He cried, the fourteen year old overly excited about him and his best friend’s costumes. The headbands were simple, black with cat ears.  
Gavin grinned, handing them over, “So-“ He paused, watching admiringly as Ray cooed over the headbands excitedly, “Do you like it?” Gavin finished.  
Ray nodded enthusiastically, “I love it!” He grinned, moving over and hugging Gavin tightly. Gavin held on for a moment before pulling back.

-

“Gavin!” Ray exclaimed, moving towards Gavin in the darkened street. “How do I look?” He asked, pausing under a street light and grinning. He posed cutely for Gavin, who laughed.  
“Great!” He said, watching the boy as he posed, legs clad in black skinny jeans identical to Gavin's. The only difference between their costumes was the black cardigan Gavin wore over his t-shirt and the long-sleeved shirt Ray wore. And, of course, Ray’s glasses. Otherwise they matched down to the converse on their feet and the eyeliner whiskers on their cheeks.  
“Let’s go!” Ray declared then, and the two marched off to the party they’d been invited to. Although it was a senior party, the boys had been invited by an older boy named Michael. They’d never met the boy before, but they had said yes. Two freshman’s invited to a senior Halloween party? It was too good to pass! 

-

The two knocked on the door of the big green house, and soon a bearded man answered.  
“Hey,” He grinned, “My name’s Jack. Are you Michael’s friends?” He asked. Music flowed loudly from the inside, and the two grinned nervously in response.  
Dumbly, Ray responded with, “You’re a bit old to be a senior!” Which, of course, brought another laugh forth from the bearded man and Gavin internally cringed, hoping he wasn't laughing at Ray.  
Gavin had gotten into one too many scraps at school defending his stoner friend, and he wasn't intending to get into a fight with any seniors tonight. He just wanted to have fun. But Gavin relaxed when the older man gestured them in, moving aside to allow the two inside.  
“And yes, I’m in college. Michael’s been our friend for years,” Jack grinned, “My boyfriends and I live here.” He added hesitantly, as thought the man was waiting for a kick to the stomach.  
Gavin and Ray both grinned, “Cool!” They said, walking with him through the crowds of people. It seemed that they were quite into parties, and it looked like there was a lot more than seniors here. Some people looked like they were in college like Jack, who was grinning at people as he walked by.  
“Booze is over there, but I didn't tell you that, since Ryan doesn't condone underage drinking.” Jack said, “Find me later and I’ll introduce you.”  
When Jack was gone, the two approached the table, and Ray grabbed a soda. Gavin grabbed a beer, in spite of his freshman status he wasn't a big goody-two-shoes. Ray scrunched his nose up at his friend, but soon a boisterous curly-haired boy dressed up as a vampire was running over to the two of them.  
“There you fucks are!” He grinned, “I’m glad you came!”  
Judging from the pink to his cheeks and the tipsiness in his step, Gavin guessed he’d had a lot to drink by that point. It brought a laugh forth from Gavin, but he was surprised when Michael lunged for them, wrapping both boys in a tight hug.  
“Come on, let’s go dance!” He grinned, grabbing the drinks from Gavin’s and Ray’s hands and setting them down. Gavin looked forlornly back at his abandoned beer as Michael tugged the two away.  
The night really got started when Gavin’s fifteen year old self promised that having the older boy grinding up against him and Ray was probably the best thing that had happened to him in the short time since he’d realized he wasn’t interested in girls. That’s probably where Gavin messed up. Though, there was one other point in time where he knew he’d messed up; when he met Michael’s friends. Or, boyfriends.

-

Gavin was appropriately buzzed when Michael ushered him, and the now high Ray, into a quieter room where a group of older guys were hanging out, laughing. Jack was on a couch nestled in between two older men, one heavily tattooed and the other clear of both facial hair and tattoos.  
“Hey Michael! Who are your kitty cats?” The tattooed man asked, arm draped around Jack, fingers playing at the sleeve of the other man.  
“This is Gavin and Ray, the boys I told you about,” Michael spoke like he was presenting a prize, and the tattooed man was wolfishly grinning.  
“Hey, kitties.” He spoke confidently, slurring in the expert way that someone who was drunk more often than sober did, “I’m Geoff. This is Ryan and Jack.”  
Jack grinned sweetly, “Hi boys, are you having fun?”  
Ryan smirked, “Well, they’re certainly everything you said they were.”  
And that was where Gavin fell in love. The second time he’d messed up that night.


	11. Cheesy Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's super cheesy and silly. Geoff loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11 - Wearing Kigurumis

“Geoff!” Gavin held out a bundle of clothing, offering it to the older man. “This is for you! You have to wear it tonight, no excuses!” He told the older man, before giving it to him and marching out of the room. This left Geoff staring after his boyfriend in confusion, tilting his head to the side briefly, before shaking it and turning back to his computer.  
-  
“Geoff come on! The Brit yelled impatiently, curled up against Michael. Ray was lounging across Ryan and Jack’s laps, the two men having begrudgingly adorned their own outfits. Seeing the lads in theirs, though, brightened their moods. Because, of course, the lads looked adorable.   
The man could be heard grumbling in the hallway, “This is fucking stupid, Gav, why do I have to wear this?” He grumbled, walking out in the dog kigurumi. He crossed his arms, pouting, but Gavin’s grin lightened it a bit.  
“Yay!” Gavin exclaimed, and Geoff took a moment to survey the room.  
Gavin, in his creeper kigurumi, was stretched out across Michael’s lap, who was clad grumpily in what looked like a deer kigurumi. At least, the hood had antlers. These atrocious onesies confused Geoff. Jack, however, appeared comfortable and at ease in his pig kigurumi, while Ryan looked defiant in his cow one. Ray seemed quite comfortable in his cat one, sprawled out across the gent’s laps. Ryan slid his fingers through Ray’s hair, “Come cuddle, grump.” Jack spoke warmly.  
“Alright,” Geoff sighed, “Let movie night commence!” He exclaimed, allowing a small laugh to bubble forth at Gavin’s excitement. He reached down, running his fingers through the boys hair before kissing the top of his head and settling back to cuddle with Jack.  
As cheesy as it was, kigurumi movie night made Gavin happy, and that was good enough for Geoff.


	12. Home is Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is, and Ryan realizes that after a god-awful visit with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12 - Making Out

“Ryan!” Gavin exclaimed as the older man dropped his bags inside the door, having returned from a rather draining trip to visit his family. They didn’t understand why he was with his boys, but they didn’t see how Ryan was around them. They didn’t understand that he was complete with them. They didn’t know how Gavin’s smile brought a lightness to Ryan’s heart, or how Geoff and Jack’s early morning grumbling made him full of warmth. Nor did they know how watching Michael scream as Ray destroyed him in video games made Ryan feel at home.   
He was at home with his idiots, and it was emotionally draining that his parents consistently pestered him about how pathetic his relationship was. Really, they were disappointed they’d never get grand children from him.   
“You’re not allowed to leave ever again!” Gavin demanded when he launched himself into Ryan’s arms, hooking his legs around his hips and hugging his shoulders tight.   
Ryan laughed, “Why’s that?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Gavin to keep him up before heading on into the kitchen.  
“Everyone’s been so grumpy without you! They were all too busy pouting while you were gone to pay any attention to me,” He groaned, “I was so lonely!”   
Ryan chuckled as they moved through the house, at which time he noticed that the house was oddly quiet. “So I get home and everyone’s gone?” He questioned, plopping Gavin down on the kitchen counter. He leaned against him, as Gavin refused to release him.  
“They had to go to work.” Gavin mumbled against Ryan’s shoulder, “But they said they’ll be back soon.” Ryan felt the lads lips trace his earlobe, teeth scraping against the soft flesh.  
“Gav,” Ryan breathed, tightening his grip on the counter when Gavin’s teeth nibbled the man’s neck. Of all of them, Gavin drove him insane. The lad was so slow sometimes, and then so quick to finish at times. Of them all, Gavin was the best at leaving Ryan reeling in the passion.   
“Come on, Ry, I was so lonely,” Gavin mumbled, fingers looping through Ryan’s belt loops. His thumb slipped underneath Ryan’s t-shirt and teased the sensitive skin just above his belt. Ryan groaned, shivering. Gavin had been the first to find that weak spot, and he’d quickly shared with all the others.   
That simple stroking motion reduced Ryan to a puddle, one which quickly gave into the Brit’s advances and grabbed the lads chin. He tugged his chin up, hungrily kissing Gavin. He felt the Brit shudder against his body, Ryan pressing closer to Gavin. His free hand moved around to Gavin’s ass as he nibbled his lips, pulling the lad forward closer. Gavin groaned, lips parting as he did so. Ryan took this opportunity to slide his tongue past his lips.   
Ryan shuddered as Gavin tugged his hair, pulling him flush against him. Gavin tugged harder, and Ryan’s answering moan was loud.  
“You two are starting the welcome home party without us?!” A dismayed voice sounded from the kitchen door, and Ryan grudgingly pulled away from Gavin’s lovely lips.  
“Of course not, we were just warming up.” Ryan answered, smirking at his tattooed lover. Geoff’s answering smirk was quick, and he crossed the room and pulling Ryan into a kiss.   
“Missed you,” Geoff murmured when he finally pulled back, glancing to Gavin who was watching hungrily.   
Ryan grinned, “Where are the others?” He asked softly, fingers tracing Geoff’s jaw line.  
“Just getting their shoes off,” He replied, and kissed Gavin’s cheek gently.  
“We missed you, Ry,” Gavin told Ryan again, smiling.  
“I missed you guys too.” Ryan replied. And it was the truth, he missed them whenever he was away. And most definitely when he was at his parents. But he was home now, and as the other three of his boys walked into the room and grinned at him, he knew he was happy.


	13. An Odd Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff had never indulged his gay tendencies in his life, and he wasn’t about to start with the charming, attractive blonde that liked video games just as much as Geoff did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13 - Eating Ice Cream
> 
> I was watching Leap Year while writing this prompt, and I had to stop and restart the entire prompt because of the one scene at the B&B where they're sharing the bed. It was too good to pass up.

“Do you mind sharing a bed with one of the others?” The organizer asked, “We’re a bit tight for space, and honestly it would be a huge helping hand. He’s already agreed to it.” Geoff nodded without complaint. It didn’t bother him as long as the guy wasn’t going to try and make out with him. He picked up his bag once he’d gotten the room assignment, and walked off to the room.   
He hadn’t wanted to come to camp, but why not. His mom had asked him to, she’d needed time away from home and she wasn’t about to leave a destructive twenty-two year old there alone. He was a camp instructor, and he hadn’t had much better to do with his life at that point in time so he’d agreed.  
So, when he entered his cabin to find an eighteen-year old blonde he smiled and greeted him. “How’s it going, man? I’m Geoff.”   
“Ryan,” The younger man replied, smiling.   
“What are you teaching?” Geoff shook his hand.  
“Lifeguard.”  
“Ah, me too.”   
“Looks like the beds a bit small,” Ryan seemed to not mind at all, though he joked about it often in the days to come. It was a constant joking point between the two, sitting shirtless on the dock, watching the laughing children swim and play.  
Geoff had never indulged his gay tendencies in his life, and he wasn’t about to start with the charming, attractive blonde that liked video games just as much as Geoff did. But the fifth night, lying in bed with Ryan’s heat keeping him warm, something sort of clicked inside Geoff. He turned his head to look at the near-adult to his side, the boy who was much more mature than Geoff himself was, to find that he was staring at Geoff too.   
“You feel it too?” Ryan whispered, looking at Geoff with wide, worried eyes.   
“Fuck,” Geoff groaned, rolling over on top of Ryan and tangling the sheets around the two of them. He straddled Ryan, lips hungrily exploring the younger boys. When Ryan groaned beneath him, Geoff moaned, “Fuck I am so gay,” which brought forth a laugh which rocked Geoff’s body.  
The next morning, Geoff woke to a very pleasantly sore feeling radiating in his muscles. He rolled, finding the bed empty. He was briefly worried, but remembering the way Ryan had groaned his name the previous night, he knew that he didn’t have much to worry about. At least not until Ryan realized Geoff was a complete psychopath.   
When Geoff had finally forced himself from under the covers and showered, he walked into the mess hall with ease. He glanced around for Ryan, finding him in line for breakfast. He looked at ease, laughing with a girl who instructed horse-riding.   
“Geoff! Hey!” Ryan grinned when he spotted the tattooed man, and he motioned him over.   
“I was just talking to Caiti about how her and a bunch of others were going to go out for ice cream tomorrow when all the kids go home for the day. She has a couple of friends from her college coming too,” He smiled, “Want to come?”   
“Yeah, sure, why not.” Geoff shrugged.   
Little did Geoff know that he and Ryan would meet the third of their soon-to-be six way relationship.


	14. Lady Loving and Scary Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle's mother finds out about her relationship with five other girls, and when Michelle just can't deal with it, those five girls are there to console her and accompany her to a dinner with her mother. And of course, there's the promise of some lady loving afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14 - Genderswapped
> 
> Just a little cheat sheet -   
> Michelle is Michael  
> Gaia is Gavin  
> Georgina is Geoff  
> Raya is Ray  
> Rian is Ryan  
> Jane is Jack
> 
> This is just tiny, undeveloped descriptions of how I see genderbent ahot6.

“You get your fucking ass down here right now, Michelle!” The teenagers mother called angrily, she was grumpy that day, which in turn made the daughter grumpy.   
“What the hell do you want mom?” She yelled as she stomped down the stairs, feeling that familiar rage burning up inside of her. Her anger only grew when she saw her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs holding her phone.   
“Five fucking girls, Michelle? Are you motherfucking kidding me?” She screamed at her daughter, “Why the hell would you not tell me!”   
“Because you are reacting like this!” She screamed back, fists balling tightly and the anger threatening to bubble over.  
“I’m not reacting badly, Michelle!” Her mother screamed, “I just want you to fucking be honest with me, god damnit! I want my daughter to tell me when she’s in love! And I sure as hell want to know when it’s five god damn other girls!”  
Michelle stiffened, angrily tugging at her curls before letting out a loud huff, “I need to go.” She said, blankly, stunned and too angry to think straight.   
“Bring the girls home for dinner.” Her mother told her, and she held her daughter’s phone out to her. Michelle took it, mumbling a good bye and leaving the house quickly. Despite her mother’s turn around, she still slammed the door before stalking down the street in a flurry of anger.  
She pulled the phone up to her ear, it was a short moment before a voice answered, “Fucking come get me, I need some love.”  
“What happened?” The voice asked softly, and Michelle laughed shortly.   
“My mom fucking looked on my phone.”  
“Ah, I’ll be there soon, babe.” Jane hung up quickly, and Michelle desperately hoped that she brought the others with her. She settled down on a bench a couple of blocks from her house, running a hand through her short curls. She pushed stray strands behind her ear, and clenched tightly to the phone in her hand.   
Despite the fear of her parents’ reactions, Michelle couldn’t shake the love she felt for her five idiots. It was like everything was clear and perfect around them.   
She thought of Gaia, with her long dirty blonde hair and her bright eyes. Her incessant naivety and her bright love of life. Michelle loved Gaia with more than she could afford, but Gaia returned all that love and more.   
Then there was Georgina, her tattoos masking her arms and back, her mid-length black hair. She was deep and calm, somewhat of a rock for the group. She kept the younger three calm, though she was known for her incessant love of alcohol.  
Raya was the bright-eyed, naive Puerto Rican princess of the group. She had unrealistically long, raven hair, and deep chocolate eyes that never seemed to end. Michelle loved her for her ability to always point out the best of the other five.  
Rian was the second oldest of them, her hair long but always up in a messy bun. She was the smartest of them all, and always knew how to fix things when they broke. She was so unbelievably intelligent.   
And of course, there was Jane, whose smiling face always melted away Michelle’s anger. She was so happy, and she was like the mother of the relationship.   
When Michelle looked up, a honk bringing her from her stewing, she saw Jane coming around the corner with all the other girls. Michelle smiled weakly, before they pulled up in front of her and piled out of the car. Several pairs of arms wrapped tightly around her, and Michelle felt completely protected.  
“What’d she say?” Jane asked softly, kissing Michelle’s cheek.  
“She wants you all to come to dinner tonight.” Michelle replied, face buried against Georgina’s shoulder.  
“That sounds fun,” Gaia grinned, kissing Michelle’s temple lovingly. Michelle had never felt so loved and supported.  
“So we’ll go do that, and then get in some nice lady loving. Sound good?” Georgina smirked.  
“Yes, please.”


	15. It's Our Battle to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally come out, and it doesn't go at all as anyone would hope. Of course, it goes as expected. But together, they deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mildly (?) graphic. I think. 
> 
> Prompt 15 - In a Different Clothing Style

“Do you guys know where we’re supposed to go?” Ray asked, hand tucked neatly into Ryan’s. He walked close to the man’s side, their fingers laced together. They hadn’t come out publicly before, but they’d asked repeatedly if it would be alright for them to do it at the wedding. Despite Burnie’s often and repeated insistence that yes, it would be okay, they still felt as though they were intruding. They’d agreed to do as Burnie wished, though, and Burnie had expressed his wish as the six of them being a loving group of boyfriends and not coworkers.   
“Down this hallway, to the left. We’re at table two.” Geoff said, adjusting his tie grumpily. He’d been forced into it by Michael, who’d surprisingly insisted that they all dressed as nice as they possibly could. Michael was extremely on edge about their coming out, but they were all nervous. They were terrified of what people other than those in the Roosterteeth office would think of their polyamorous relationship. The office had been pretty accepting and encouraging, but the boys had no clue how the general public would react.  
In Burnie’s words, though, “There’s no better place to test the waters than in a group full of loving people.”  
The men couldn’t have agreed more, but there was always going to be that general air of dread that spread slowly and contagiously through the men.  
Ryan would always wonder who he’d have to fight, whether he’d get several broken ribs from them, how many of them there would be. And Jack would always worry about whose pieces he’d have to pick up afterwards, be it Ryan’s teeth or one of the boys’ hearts. Geoff consistently worried about whether or not Michael would snap and his anger would take him too far past the point of no return. Gavin worried about how he was going to be able to deal with it if some large man got in his face for being both gay and polyamorous, and Ray was terrified of who he may end up losing in his life.  
The boys steeled themselves against the incoming stares, and as they entered the room for the wedding party, they linked hands. Gavin’s hand in Geoff’s, who’s other hand was in Ray’s. Ray’s fingers were tangled with Ryan’s, who was in turn holding onto Jack’s fingers tightly. Michael’s death grip on Jack’s hand nearly pained the man, but he didn’t say anything about it for fear of stressing out the curly-haired rage quitter further.   
They stepped into the room, and eyes crossed the room to focus on them. Heads turned, and mumbles became apparent in the air. Gavin twitched, his fingers gripping Geoff’s hand tightly. Though, he was terrified and intimidated by the people in the room, he was calmed by the strong thumb swiping across the skin of his hand.   
-  
The night passed in a blur, and soon it was midnight and they were all a little more drunk that usual – with the exception of Ray. The boys were on the dance floor, grinding to music. They’d received several congratulatory words throughout the night, which had given them a significant amount of confidence. Though, Ray nervously noted the men glaring at him and his boys. But, he didn’t say anything to any of the men, and he didn’t even realize that Gavin had walked off until it was too late.   
When he heard a cry and a thump, Ray surprised himself. He didn’t think of himself as he ran around to where the cry had come from, launching around the corner and flinging himself on top of the nearest assaulter.   
“Don’t you fucking dare hurt my Vav!” He screamed, moments later being thrown onto his back. He saw stars as a large, overweight fist thumped into his face.   
“You fucking fag, shut the hell up!” The assaulter yelled, and Ray struggled futilely. After several punches, the man was dragged off Ray and thrown away from him. Ray opened his eyes to see Ryan standing over him, faced towards his assaulter. Geoff was thudding his fists repeatedly into the face of the man that had been beating Gavin, and Jack was holding the third man down. Michael was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear cries of pain. The Puerto Rican rolled over and tried to locate his fiery lover, finding him slamming his fists into the stomach of a fourth man. Ray watched as Michael stood, kicking the man. He’d never seen him so angry before, his lips curled back from his teeth and his nostrils flared. His cheeks were a deep red, much like all of the other men protecting their lovers. Gavin groaned a few feet from Ray, and when Ray moved again, pain spiked through his ribs. He groaned loudly, before a loud voice pounded over every man in the alcove.  
“You mother fuckers get the fuck out of my wedding! People who attack not only my employees, but my fucking family are not welcome here, I don’t care if you’re god damn family or not!” Ray’s eye was beginning to swell shut, and through the slit of vision he had he located Burnie. The man looked furious. He didn’t know Burnie had an angry bone in his body, but it must have been a very strong bone when provoked because the men stood and scurried out of the venue.  
“Ashley has an uncle who’s a doctor. I am so sorry.” Burnie spoke, ending the long silence that had been timed only in the angry breathing of all the other men.   
“They’re not going to be around anymore. I’m not going to let them hurt you guys. You’re far more important to me than some asshole cousins.” Geoff was looking up at Burnie, his eyes clouded with anger. As he watched his friend, the cloud cleared and he stood.  
“It’s something we have to deal with now, Burnie. But your support means everything to us,” He said, approaching him. The two embraced, and patted each other’s backs. They were smiling when they pulled back, just as Ashley ran in with her uncle. The man immediately tended to Gavin, who was much worse off than Ray. Blood had spilled over his white shirt and gray tie, drying in his hair. Ray caught a glimpse of him before he closed his eyes, giving in to the pain and groaning again.   
“Love, you’re okay.” He heard Ryan speak softly, his hands loosening the tie around Ray’s neck. “You’ll be just fine. I’m so sorry I didn’t follow you. I should have followed you.”  
“It’s fine, Ry.” Ray told him, lifting a hand. He smacked Ryan’s arm in search for his face, and the older man grabbed his hand and lifted it to his cheek. Ray slipped his thumb across Ryan’s rough cheek, “I’m okay. Is Vav okay?”  
“He’ll be just fine,” A different voice answered him; one that Ray guessed was the doctor.   
-  
“Please tell me that was all a dream,” Ray groaned as he woke the next morning, his soft bed beneath him.  
“No, sorry love.” Ray heard as he attempted to peel his eyes open, and soon he had them open just enough.   
“My face hurts,” Ray whined, hands reaching up to touch at the swollen bruises that were now his lips and eyes. He winced, “Vav?”  
“He’s in the kitchen with Geoff. They’re keeping Jack company. He’s making pancakes.” Ryan spoke softly, “Want to go out into the kitchen?”  
“Yes.” Ray answered, “Where’s Michael?”  
“Right here, Ray.”   
The two helped the nearly unseeing boy out of bed. They aided him in pulling on a t-shirt and jeans before guiding him into the kitchen. Ray settled in a chair at the island, leaning over to painfully kiss Gavin, who looked much worse than Ray felt.  
“Hey X-Ray,” The Brit smiled, one eye swollen shut. There were nasty bruises colouring any visible skin and Ray reached out and took Gavin’s hand.  
“Before anyone says it, stop saying sorry.” Ray said, “We just have to face this as a reality for us, and I’m okay with it as long as it means I get to have you with me.” He addressed the group and they all hummed in thought.  
“We shouldn’t have to deal with this bullshit. The world needs to get their fucking heads out of their asses,” Michael grumbled, and Ray chuckled.  
“Until that happens, I’m happy knowing I love you guys and you love me. That’s worth it.”   
Geoff rested his forearms on the island, regarding his two injured boyfriends for a long minute before huffing.   
“We’ll get through it.” He declared, “We always do.”   
Each of them vocalized their agreement.


	16. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people don't enjoy mornings, but their the calmest time of day in a house of six men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16 - Morning Routines

Ryan liked his mornings quiet, but he never got that with the boys in the house anymore. When the insomniac actually slept, he was usually up long before most of the men in the house. If it meant waking up at five in the morning to ensure that he got to drink his first coffee and read the newspaper in peace, then he would wake up at five in the morning. Though, usually he wouldn’t shower until one of them got into the shower. Despite enjoying the quiet, he liked climbing into the shower with one of his sleepy lovers in the morning. Ray would yawn and rub his eyes, kissing whatever bit of Ryan’s chest that he could reach without moving too far and Gavin would kiss Ryan’s lips before picking up his shampoo and starting his day, humming a new song each morning. Geoff would grumble and Jack would rumble and the three of them would kiss gently and take the quiet moments of the shower to prepare themselves for the onslaught of loudness from their wonderful lads. Michael would stretch and yawn and lean into Ryan under the hot stream, as Michael always showered with water much hotter than any of the others. Ryan didn’t know why, but he liked the sting and the way it turned Michael’s gentle skin red. Perhaps it was Michael’s way of waking up.  
Ryan would join Jack in the kitchen, helping him make breakfast for everyone on weekends or settling down at the table to his second cup of coffee before they would all set off. Usually, weekdays they grabbed something on their way to work. Sometimes Geoff would grumble and drag his feet, and other times his laugh floated to Ryan’s ears as he woke up the lads. Ryan could always make out their protesting groans from his perch at the island, and he would always hear Jack’s gentle, good-humoured chuckle.   
Weekends were always the nicest, though. Ryan would get to wake up around eight, instead of five. He’d have enough time to have his coffee and read the paper before Geoff and Jack would climb out of bed. They were always the first two up, and they always woke up within fifteen minutes of each other. The other would probably get cold once one left the bed, since they slept beside each other. Ryan slept against Ray, who was a furnace and would never notice the absence of Ryan’s insignificant body heat. There was the occasional time where Ryan would be stuck in bed until noon, when Gavin would curl up on him in the night and slowly wake up in the early afternoon, like a bunny waking up. He’d squeak and yawn, fingers clinging to Ryan’s shoulders until he came around enough to crawl off Ryan and head to the bathroom. These were rare, as Ryan was usually up quite late on the weekends. On normal weekend mornings, Ryan, Jack, and Geoff would sit around the living room with their coffees and tablets, reading the news. Jack would always show Geoff and Ryan cute little videos, or talk to them in hushed tones about something going on in the world that bothered him. They liked their morning time, but by the time eleven came around, they’d haul themselves into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
Geoff would be on his third coffee, pouring just a tiny bit of whiskey into the mug with the coffee, and Jack would be on his second. Ryan would switch to water on most mornings, or have a third cup of coffee himself. They’d make pancakes or eggs and if the smell of food didn’t rouse their lads, Geoff was usually tasked with waking up the boys. Fifteen minutes later, they’d come shuffling into the kitchen, sparsely clothed and hungry. They’d devour breakfast, kiss each of the three older men, and head off to shower. Geoff would follow at some point in time, and when the three emerged from the room clean, Jack and Ryan would usually join Geoff in the shower. They’d find the boys lying on the couch together when they returned, often playing a video game. On the rare occasion, or whenever they were hung-over, the boys would have fallen back asleep. The men would chuckle softly at the way Ray would be tucked into Gavin and Michael’s laps, arms around both of them and mouth wide, drooling on one of their shirts. They’d leave them for an hour, but usually they were all up and about by one or two in the afternoon, giving them the rest of the day to run errands or just simply relax together.   
Mornings were the best time of day in the Haywood-Free-Ramsey-Pattillo-Jones-Narvaez house.


	17. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff is always the one to cuddle his sick boys. In this case, Ray gets the sick cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17 - Spooning

Ray felt like his insides were tearing apart, he groaned loudly and not long after the contents of his digestive system were in the toilet bowl. Soon, Ray had begun to dry heave and eventually he’d managed to stop. He laid down on the floor of the bathroom, pressing his forehead against the cool tile, moaning weakly. He’d never felt so awful in his life. But then, Ray had had the flu but never this terribly before. He wished someone was home. But none of them would be home for some time, and Ray just didn’t have the strength to crawl out to the kitchen to retrieve his phone. Ray closed his eyes, shutting out the dull light and eventually falling asleep.  
-  
“Fuck! Guys come here!” Jack yelled, stooping down on the floor and moving the sleeping boy. He pulled Ray into his arms, grunting and moving aside slightly to allow Ryan to help him. Together, the two of them hauled Ray into the bedroom where they lightly put him down on the mattress.  
“Get some medicine.” Jack demanded of Gavin, who was standing in the room looking as though he was at a loss for words. Gavin squeaked and ran off, barreling past Michael and into the bathroom. He rifled around through the cabinet, coming back with several pill bottles. Ray had been woken up and was sitting up on the bed with Geoff settled in behind him. He kept Ray upright, hands resting gently on the younger man’s knees.  
Ray groaned, “Flu,” He told Jack as Gavin held out the handful of pills. Ryan returned with a glass of water, and Jack retrieved a few pills and handed them to Ray.  
“Take these and get some rest. We’re all here if you need us.”  
Michael sauntered in, setting a bucket down beside the bed, and was soon forced to vacate by Jack. They left Geoff to care for the sick man, and all settled down to watch a movie on a quiet volume to allow them to hear Ray.  
Geoff curled his arm around Ray once the man was on his side, and left it away from his stomach. Ray snuggled back against Geoff, covering his mouth when he burped.  
“Oh god that tastes disgusting.” He whined, feeling the vibration in Geoff’s chest as he chuckled.  
“You’re okay, love.” Geoff told him gently, which brought a sigh from Ray.  
“I don’t feel okay.”  
“You’ll be fine.”  
“Okay.”


	18. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always seemed obvious to them that they were meant to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18 - Doing Something Together
> 
> A little Valentine's Day fic for you all. Enjoy!

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my loves, time to get up!” Gavin proclaimed. They’d taken the day off school to properly celebrate their first valentine’s day together, and Gavin had started it off by waking up extra early and making them all pancakes for breakfast. Not only was it pancakes, but he’d managed to put together fruit salad and even bacon. The men grumbled as they woke, but each was greeted by a gentle kiss from the Brit and the lovely smell of food.  
“Your presents are on the table in your usual spots, breakfast is ready.” He told them, before walking out of the room.   
One by one, the remaining five followed Gavin out into the dining room, where crudely wrapped presents were set in each man’s usual place. He was settled into his seat, giddily watching each of his lovers settle down to the table and open their present.   
Geoff smiled, “You’re too young to buy this shit, Gav,” He laughed.  
“I know, I asked Ryan to buy it for me.” He replied meekly, “But I knew it’s what you’d like.”   
“I love it, thank you.”   
Gavin beamed, enjoying the laugh and grin from Ray and Michael as they opened theirs to reveal the latest video game release, ones that they’d wanted for a while.   
Ryan’s was a mix of gadgets, which all did various things that Gavin was sure he’d love. Ryan beamed, “Thank you love.”  
“You’re very welcome.”  
“Oh, Gavin, this is awesome!” Jack grinned, opening his to find a portrait of the group of them, taken on their first ever date. Gavin had noticed that Jack kept the photo as his phone back ground, and so the lad had located it and had it framed for Jack.  
He grinned, “Alright! Now eat!” He said, smiling.   
They all dug in, with love and their own plans for the day on their minds.  
-  
Michael marched into the living room after they’d all showered, while Ryan and Geoff were doing the dishes in the kitchen.   
“Jack and I arranged for dinner tonight. You fuckers are going to dress up and we’re going out.”  
“Okay Micool!” Gavin grinned, leaning on Ray as the two played the new video game.  
“You got that Geoff?” Michael called into the other room.  
“Yeah! What time?”  
“Be ready at five!”  
“Okay!”  
-  
“They’re just little things, but we hope you guys like them.” Ryan spoke up, the group gathered in the living room for the gift exchange that really only consisted of gifts from Ray, Ryan, and Geoff, since Gavin had already given his gifts and Michael and Jack refused to give theirs until dinner.  
Michael opened his gift from the three to find several new CD’s, all from his favourite musicians. He grinned, “Thanks!”   
Gavin received a jumper and a book he’d been eyeing up for weeks.   
Jack was given another photograph, and two empty picture frames, along with a camera. They all knew how much documenting their time together meant to Jack, but none of the three were specific about the two empty frames.  
“Just for something special.” Ray smiled.  
Ray opened his, Geoff and Ryan having given him chocolate and the new pokemon game.   
He and Geoff had gotten Ryan a new pair of headphones for his computer, along with a new book.  
Geoff received a second bottle of whiskey and lube, which brought laughter bubbling forth from his lips.  
“It’s like you guys really know me!” He chortled.  
-  
“Okay, okay. Let’s go!” Michael demanded, having checked over each of them to check that they were dressed nicely.   
Geoff had opted for a blazer and t-shirt with his jeans, but Michael let that pass. It worked with the tattoos. Ryan wore a white button up with a black jacket, and Michael greatly approved of this look. Gavin had worn his new cardigan, which would always work for the Brit because somehow he made them look hot. Ray wore, to be simple, a tuxedo. Though it was more a suit, than anything. Jack and Michael were both rather nicely dressed in their matching suits. Jack held the small bag containing all of their presents and the six set off for their dinner reservation.  
-  
Having finally settled down, after eating and having a few drinks on Geoff’s part, the men quieted down as they were waiting for their dessert. This allowed Michael and Jack the opportunity to stand and get their attention.  
“So, we’ve all been together for almost a year,” Michael started.  
“And we have to say that this is like a dream come true. There’s nothing that could have prepared us for this kind of love and understanding.” Jack opened the bag he’d kept close by all night, reaching in and handing the first small box to Ray.   
“These are just our way of saying thank you, and we love you.” Michael told them.  
Gavin sucked in a breath when a small box was placed in his hands. Being twenty and engaged wasn’t something he’d ever seen in his life, but he could see it now, with the box in his hands.  
Ray looked similarly, happy and daunted.   
When each had the box in their hands, Michael and Jack each gave each other another box.  
“So, I think, for now, we’ll call these promises.” Michael said, motioning for them to open.  
Each man opened his own box, revealing a platinum ring. Each size varied based on the owner of the ring, but they were all plain platinum rings.   
“But promises with potential.” Jack murmured, looking at each of them men around the table.  
The pause was long and audible, and the tension could be cut with a knife, but each of them looked pleased.  
“Why don’t we just call it engaged?” Ryan finally murmured, being the first to break contact with their ring and look to Jack and Michael.  
The following pause was equally as long.  
“Yeah.” Jack murmured, “Why not?”  
“Yep!” Gavin chimed in.  
“Hell yes.”  
“Fuck that, of course.”  
“So it’s done as dicks?” Geoff finally said, “We’re getting married?”   
“If we can find somewhere that will do it.” Jack murmured. Geoff grinned. Each answering grin was brilliant and lovely, the candlelight from their table adding a soft glow to each happy glow.  
“This is top.” Gavin finally said.  
Each man mumbled their agreement, kisses being exchanged around the table. Confused onlookers bared witness to this strange event, but none of the men cared. They were so very happy and so very excited.


	19. They're Always There Through the Worst of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His knees collapsed, incapable of holding his body up any longer and the two men on either side of him pulled him into their arms. They held him up, Gavin tearing at Geoff’s suit jacket in pain, the sobs wracking his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19- In Formal Wear
> 
> This one isn't in the Teenageverse, not so much so. It could certainly stem from it.

The rain was relentless, and every bit of Gavin’s heart broke as each second ticked by. The umbrella’s shaded them from the wet drops, the shoulder’s of the tall men on either side of the Brit protected him from any other drops that may have strayed. He huddled as close to Ryan and Geoff as he could, hands shaking in his pockets. He stared ahead with a vacant expression, unable to fully process the scene ahead of him. When it was his turn, Gavin took a step forward and placed a rose on each of the two coffins. He felt empty. When he stepped back, it was right back into the spot he’d been, tucked neatly between the two men. This time, he was slightly damp, glad for the rain to hide the tears that now flooded his cheeks. He shook, shoving his hands into his pockets. A hand slid into the right pocket with his, squeezing in and holding his fingers loosely. Gavin shuddered, and a second hand joined in.   
The painful beat of the rain only increased, the storm growing worse as the coffins were lowered into the holes. He felt a cry rip from his mouth as thunder sounded, just as the first shovel of dirt was tossed into each hole. His knees collapsed, incapable of holding his body up any longer and the two men on either side of him pulled him into their arms. They held him up, Gavin tearing at Geoff’s suit jacket in pain, the sobs wracking his body.   
When a second crash sent a shock through him, the world seemed to rock on its side before going completely black.  
-  
“Where am I?” Gavin croaked some time later, rolling to the side to see Geoff, dishevelled and damp in his suit. He was settled in a chair by Gavin, and the Brit’s eyes wandered to locate Ryan, whose eyes were closed.   
“You’re at Dan’s.” Geoff replied, voice hoarse and tired. Gavin groaned and rolled again, curling in on himself. He realized vaguely that he was in Dan’s bed, but was far too numb to think anything further than that. When Gavin felt the bed shift behind him, he closed his eyes and allowed the figure to tangle their fingers with his. The bed shifted in front of him and more fingers wrapped around his.   
“It’s gonna get easier, Gavin.” Geoff murmured in his ear, bringing a sob forth from Gavin’s throat once again. It seemed like it would never get easier.   
“Please let that be true,” Gavin breathed against Ryan’s chest.  
“The guys want to hear from you, Gav,” Ryan mumbled after a long while, Gavin’s breath having finally settled down. Gavin curled in closer to Ryan, pulling Geoff’s arm so he moved closer.   
“Can we call them?” Gavin murmured.   
“Of course,” Ryan spoke softly, reaching around both Gavin and Geoff to retrieve his phone. He pressed a few buttons on the screen before a ringing tone could be heard.   
“Ryan?” Jack’s voice crackled through after a few rings, and Gavin’s mood shifted even slightly.  
“Jack, hi.” Gavin spoke, and a raucous could be heard on the other end with Michael and Ray vying for the phone. Eventually the problem seemed to be solved.  
“How are you?” Michael’s voice asked, and Gavin smiled weakly.  
“I’ll be better when I’m home.”


	20. Club Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wasn’t about to let his rotten mood keep his boys from having some fun. But it was going to keep Gavin from dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20 - Dancing

The music blasted in Gavin’s ears and the boy grimaced. Ray having just turned twenty-one meant that they were all at the noisiest, most crowded club they possibly could have found and after a long, rough day, it was killing Gavin to be there. No amount of alcohol could have calmed the Brit’s nerves or had him feeling somewhat comfortable. He was on edge and simply wanted to go home. His day had been terrible. He’d dropped a camera at work and even though it hadn’t taken any damage, he’d been screamed at by the director or the movie he was working on. He wasn’t up for that sort of shit, but it was Ray’s birthday, and they wanted to celebrate. Gavin wasn’t about to let his rotten mood keep his boys from having some fun. But it was going to keep Gavin from dancing.  
“Gavin, please,” Michael whined to him, tugging at the boys arm. Gavin shook his head.  
“Go dance with Ray!” He told him, hand wrapped firmly around the bev he had. He grimaced when Michael pouted, but was relieved when the fiery man walked off to go find Ray and the others. Gavin sighed, lifting the drink and guzzling it down before going to get another at the bar.   
Geoff approached him and settled close to Gavin’s side, leaning against the bar. His arm brushed Gavin’s, but Gavin didn’t look at him. He didn’t want to talk about why he was in such a rotten mood, he just wanted to go home. But Geoff didn’t say anything, simply leaned over and kissed his cheek before scooping up two bevs and returning to their table, where Jack was settled. Gavin followed him back, with his own bev in hand and settled down into his seat once more. He grumbled, drinking before setting the glass back down.   
“What’s up, Gav?” Geoff finally spoke up. Gavin had known it was just a matter of time before the man tried to press him for information.  
“Nothing.” Gavin answered, looking out across the club. He located Ryan, Ray, and Michael, dancing together in a tight group. Ray was flushed and looked as though he’d had one too many drinks. Ryan had remained sober for the group, offering to keep an eye out for all of them because they all knew they’d hit a time of night where they’d had too much to drink. It gave Geoff and Jack the peace of mind they needed.   
“Doesn’t seem like nothing, bud. Do we need to get you fucking wasted?” Geoff grinned at him, though Jack’s expression clearly detailed the concern they felt for Gavin’s foul mood.  
“Maybe.” Gavin grumbled.  
“Well then you fuck, you chug down that fucking bev and we’ll get you onto the good stuff.” Geoff grinned.  
Gavin did as he said, and soon Gavin had had far more alcohol than he’d planned but he felt much better. And soon enough, Gavin was out on the dance floor, grinding with the birthday boy, his grievances of the day forgotten.


	21. You Make Them Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray always likes to help Michael bake Christmas treats, and Michael always helps him despite the fact that Ray always messes things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21 - Cooking/Baking

“No, no no no! Ray! Not butter, milk!”   
The two bustled around, laughing with each other as they baked. Ray bumped into Michael on several occasions, and periodically Ryan would check in on the two of them when they got particularly loud. Christmas baking, somehow, was always left up to Ray and Michael. Despite Ray’s complete lack in ability to bake, the boy consistently insisted that he helped the fiery red head. He was always messing up and causing the two to have to start over again. He’d apologize profusely and kiss Michael’s cheek as he started to collect the ingredients over again.   
“Sorry sorry!” Ray cried, grabbing a spoon and spooning out the hard butter he’d poured in. He set it back in its bowl and ran to retrieve the milk. This had Michael laughing and brushing Ray’s back as he passed the younger man in the cramped apartment kitchen.   
“You two okay in there?” Ryan called from the living room, where he was likely seated with his laptop. The two boys called back their affirmatives and went back to work.  
-  
“Treats, we have treats!” Michael grinned as he walked through into the living room, setting down a plate on the coffee table. Ray set his own plate down, the two beaming with pride in their treats. Christmas Eve was always nice when they could all spend it together, even if they each had to be back home for Christmas morning. The boys all took their own treats, biting into them and praising Michael and Ray with sincere love.   
The boys beamed; beyond happy with the reaction they received.   
-  
Throughout the next few weeks the cookies and tarts and pies were whittled down to nothing, until just two cookies remained. Michael and Ray passed by these two cookies on New Years Eve, during their preparations for the night.  
The two paused, glancing at each other and smiling briefly. When Ray reached for one cookie, Michael reached for the other. Ray took a bite, and then Michael took a bite. Soon enough the two were laughing, kissing each other and tasting the cookie on each other’s tongues.   
“Good job, Ray.” Michael complimented between passionate kisses.  
“Thank you, Michael. Sorry I almost messed up your cookies.”  
“You made them better.”


	22. My Prince(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of Princes who grew together and fell in love together are faced with several difficult choices. Will the remain lovers, settle for friends, or will their countries go to war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a 3 part Prince AU that I inserted into this lovely little project.
> 
> I am so sorry for the lack of posts, because I seriously had no choice but to neglect all of this.

The men laughed, exchanging blows as the time went on. Each had sent off their guards to have their own fun and leave the princes to their own. Of course, the men hadn’t gone far and were watching the six men laugh and wrestle.  
While wrestling wasn’t a prince-appropriate pastime, these particular princes weren’t very princely in the first place. The tallest of the group, with broad shoulders and a messy mop of dirty blonde hair, took down the bearded ginger. The two laughed, scrimmaging on the ground while the other four laughed, the loud, bearded prince cackling at the two of them. When the curly-haired prince tackled the cackling one to the ground, he cried out in surprise. As time went on, the final two princes settled on the ground and chatted quietly, grinning as they caught up.   
This was a rare time for them, as they’d all had business for their separate countries to deal with. They’d been busy and apart for quite a while, but finally it was time for their mandatory yearly get-together. The men had grown up together, seeing each other periodically as time went on. And while each man knew that he’d one day have to take a wife, they couldn’t quite accept their fate.   
Somewhere in their late teens, the younger boys had fallen in love. They’d denied it constantly, until finally they’d no longer been able to do so. While Ray, the prince of Spain, had a family capable of compassion and understanding, the other two princes did not have the same sorts of family. However, Gavin, who was a prince of England, didn’t have much responsibility to the throne. He was fifth in line, and would never have to assume the throne. However, Prince Michael was the second in line for the Scottish throne. He didn’t expect to have to take the throne, but his family had forbid him from being in love with the two men. They’d threatened to have him de-legitimized and banished from the country if he made his love public. Of course, Michael had sworn his guards to secrecy, and the other men had done the same. However, the men were forced to remain stoically accepting of their limited friendship in the presence of the public.   
At the present time, with two of the older three rolling around on the ground, all six of the men in the gardens in Spain were in love. Despite the times, they hadn’t stopped their feelings from developing. It had simply just happened.   
“Ryan!”   
“Yeah?”  
The man received an elbow to the face when the Spanish prince distracted him, causing him to cry out in pain. The loudest Prince, the German one, cackled once more and lifted the bearded ginger to his feet. Michael and Ray rushed to Ryan’s side, helping the Swedish prince to his feet. The man pushed hair back from his face, rubbing at his nose. He grimaced and looked to the boys at his side.   
“Are you okay?”   
“Yes, of course.”   
“Michael, would you do me the honors?” Geoff bowed to the curly-haired prince and was soon poised to attack the man opposite him. He lunged back when the man threw his fist towards him, and the other four looked on. When Geoff saw an opening, he lunged into Michael, throwing his shoulder into the younger man’s stomach and knocking the wind from him. A small gasp rushed from Michael, and quickly the two found themselves on the ground. In moments, Geoff had the feisty man pinned effectively. He twisted and fought, but was unable to free himself.  
“Mr. Free, your mother has sent word from England. Your sister has fallen ill.” A guard approached with a messenger, the messenger looking harrowed and tired.  
Gavin’s delighted expression melted from his face, and not long after he had sent off the messenger. Each Prince took his turn to hug the British man and kiss his cheek before Gavin and his guards set off for their vessel. Gavin hadn’t known at the time that when he returned to England, not only would his eldest sister have fallen ill, but two of his other sisters had fallen ill in the time it took him to return home from Spain. He wouldn’t be seen at any of the following meetings between his princely lovers for quite some time. The British man turned back to look at the five princes he was leaving behind, each of which raised a hand in goodbye to the man before he turned a corner and shrubbery blocked them from view.  
 


	23. My Prince(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have passed since Gavin's sisters grew ill; in which time his brother abdicated and left England, and he was crowned King. There is no more avoiding the five Princes he grew to love, but their reunion does not go as well as the new King would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23 - Arguing
> 
> Of course, this is yet another of the Prince AU. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'm just rolling with it whenever I have spare moments to write.   
> Your support means a lot to me, you guys, so thank you. <3

Gavin squirmed, adjusting his collar for the hundredth time. He shifted in his seat, straightening his back and reaching up to touch the golden crown nestled on his head.   
“Announcing Princes Jones, Narvaez Jr., Ramsey, Haywood, and Pattillo, your highness.” The guard at the door spoke up, and Gavin’s head snapped around to watch as the Princes, now five years older, entered the throne room. Gavin cleared his throat.  
“Hello, my Princes.” He greeted them formally, but their expressions were filled with anger. The anger shown on their features caused the King’s insides to quiver in fear. He knew what was coming, and turned his attention to his guards, “You are dismissed,” He told them.   
The men nodded and exited the room. When the great doors closed behind them, the King stood from his seat and stepped down to the level that the five angry men were at.   
“I can’t believe you didn’t even stoop to invite us to the coronation.” The fiery Scottish man bristled with anger. His teeth gritting together, baring them at the British King.   
Gavin grimaced and pressed his lips together in a thin line, preparing himself for the onslaught of screaming. If he’d been as intelligent as his mother had hoped, he would have pleaded with them to forgive him. But Gavin wasn’t near the intelligent sort of King, so he remained silent and stared at the men he loved in pain.   
“You disappear, for five years, and only speak to us through letters. You tell us you’re too busy and you don’t want us to come because you won’t have time for us? And the whole time you were going to be crowned King and you wouldn’t tell us?” The bearded German spoke, his voice deep. He too was preparing to be King, as were the other two eldest Princes.   
Gavin shrunk somewhat, feeling more timid as the men glared him down, despite the crown atop his head. He hadn’t wanted them to know that he was to be King, but when they’d heard he had encouraged them to remain in their own countries.   
He hadn’t wanted them to know.  
“They’re trying to make me take a Queen.” Gavin blurted when Jack opened his mouth to speak, to make Gavin feel even smaller for neglecting them for so long.  
Jack floundered a moment with his words, before his mouth shut once more and remained shut as the men took in the words Gavin had spoken. Gavin felt more distraught the longer the men remained silent, watching each of their expressions morph as they understood.  
Ray remained stoic for some time, before his expression painfully turned distraught. If Gavin could say, Ray appeared as devastated as Gavin felt. Ray seemed to accept the fate though, as shortly after his expression cleared and he appeared stoic once more.  
Michael looked enraged, before appearing to accept their fate. His expression settled between sad and angry, his brow furrowed and his chin quivering just enough for Gavin to see.  
The three oldest looked as though this was the outcome they’d expected. Geoff ran a hand over his face, and Jack rubbed his thumbs together. Ryan kneaded at the back of his neck, eyes on Gavin.   
Gavin found Ryan’s eyes, finding the courage to continue there, “I told them I wouldn’t. That I couldn’t forsake you, but they said that my subjects would force me to abdicate. They wouldn’t take a King that went against their religion.” He said.  
“I can’t be with you, and I’m so sorry,” Gavin began to tear up as he looked out to each of the men, who appeared enraged.  
“And since when does the throne mean more to you than we do?” The Scottish man yelled, his voice echoing back to them in the large, empty room. Each of them sucked in a breath, before Michael bellowed once again at the British man, “Five years ago you told us that if you were to have to make a choice, you would choose us, and now you choose oppositely when put in the position?” He exclaimed, and each watched as the British man began to cry. They’d seen it plenty growing up, but he hadn’t cried since they were teens. Now, with him in his mid twenties, it was disturbing for the older men to see Gavin cry.   
“I can’t believe you would do this!” Michael hollered as Gavin pushed through them, hurriedly exiting the room and disappearing. He left the other four to calm Michael, and when Geoff looked pointedly at him, he looked down at his feet.  
“He didn’t choose us.” Michael murmured.  
“There’s a lot more at stake than our love, Michael.”   
“I know.” He pouted, “I don’t want to lose him.”  
“Nor do we.”


	24. My Prince(s) - fin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything in life can have a happy ending, there will always be illness and death. But sometimes, from illness and death come a separate sort of happiness. A completeness that leaves an individual feeling as though they left the world for better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how else to end this but on a bitter note! But, it's bittersweet. I felt satisfied with the ending of this little ficlet, so hopefully you will too.
> 
> My midterms are over, for the most part, and I will be able to start writing every day again. Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Prompt 24 - Making Up Afterwards

The five men found their British lover in the gardens, nestled among the blossoming roses. His arms were wrapped around his knees and the crown had fallen from atop his head to rest on the ground. His shoulders shook with his release of grief and each of the men watching him felt their hearts were quite heavy. The Scottish man knelt down in front of Gavin, hands resting on his shaking knees. He steadied himself, feeling Gavin tense and hold his breath. When Gavin lifted his head, Michael’s teary eyes met Gavin’s reddened and wet eyes.  
“I’m sorry,” Gavin choked out, “I can abdicate; I can’t lose you.” The sniffles that sounded from Gavin between words added a sincerity that had Michael’s heart aching. Michael reached forwards, but Gavin shrunk away, feeling as though he wasn’t worthy of Michael’s comfort.   
“Gav,” Geoff sighed, moving closer. Gavin shook his head, rubbing his face, ashamed.   
The five stood in silence until Gavin pushed himself to his feet, watching as he brushed off his knees. He stopped when his hands reached out for the fallen crown, pausing not far from it.   
“We’ll be okay. You have an obligation.” Jack told Gavin, stepping forwards and picking up the crown. He placed it neatly upon the Brit’s messy hair. His eyes shone with pride, his smile softening when Gavin caught his bottom lip between his teeth.  
“But you’re my obligation,” Gavin spoke finally, sounding much more like the child they all knew than the King they were just discovering.   
“Your obligation is to your people first and foremost,” Ryan interjected, sounding as though he was reciting words he had heard several times in his life.   
“When we’re old and grey,” Geoff told Gavin, approaching the man, “We will retire to some land away from here,” He took Gavin in his arms, “We will love each other as fully as we always have then, free from our obligations to our countries.”   
Gavin shook in Geoff’s arms, and the man tightened his arms around the thin frame of his love. He felt Gavin’s hands clutching the front of his shirt, pressing his face against Geoff’s neck as he had always done when Geoff comforted him.  
The rest of the men followed into the hug, each pressing a hand to some part of Gavin, from his shoulder to his waist. He revelled in the warmth of their love, knowing he would have to release it once he was to release them. He didn’t know how long he would have to release it for, so he held tight as long as he could bear.  
“But together,” Geoff told him, when he finally pulled back, “We’ll form alliances between half of Europe. And I think that is sufficient enough for the next several years.”  
Gavin choked out a laugh, rubbing his hands across his face again and sniffling, “I wish we could always be together.”  
“We will be, in the future.”   
Michael pressed a hand to Gavin’s back, and eventually the Brit calmed himself. His expression steeled, “Right.” He huffed, focused. “I have duties today. I’ll see you all tonight.” He told them, striding off. His shoulders slumped just slightly, indicating to each of the men that in this new King remained their tired lover.   
-  
Only three of the Kings ever took a wife out of love, among the six only four ever became King. Of course, two of the women fell ill before the Kings abdicated, leaving the men to grieve their absence with their children. When the time came, each abdicated.   
Geoff was first, his daughter becoming the first German Queen. He remained at her side, providing her insight and support as he aged, awaiting the time when he could be permanently reunited with his lovers. Eventually, she found a King and Geoff moved on, sending letters from his new home in the warmth of Spain, where he joined his Scottish and Spanish Princes. His wife followed him, being accepted into the dynamic and loved just as much as Geoff.  
Ryan followed after abdicating to his eldest son, relinquishing the throne out of grief when his wife passed away. He fled to the cottage in Spain as soon as he was able, with the promise to visit his children and the open invitation to visit him whenever they pleased. He was comforted and supported in that cottage, capable of sleeping once more.  
Jack showed up on the steps of the cottage late one night, tears staining his cheeks. He’d abdicated and left, leaving the throne to his only child. He often wrote his son, but was clearly pained to see him. He looked so much like his lost mother. She’d been kidnapped and held for ransom, killed out of spite.   
Among them, Gavin was the last King. He had never married, and had never produced an heir. His younger brother would take his throne and his nephew after him. When the forty year old fell suddenly ill just months before his abdication, his lovers rushed to Britain to be with him. They whisked him away to their safe little cottage, where Gavin lived out the remainder of his days, recovering. The colour gradually returned to his cheeks and he grew happier and more childish.   
Among them, Gavin was the first to relinquish his hold on life. But he left happily; despite his long and lonely years as King, he’d never felt unloved. His five Princes had always loved him. He was buried in Spain, on the bank where the river met their property. It was his favourite place to be in the early hours of the morning, and the men honored his love of the area in his death. Five more graves surrounded his as the years went on, and Gavin’s wish was allowed to remain true.


End file.
